


Leaving.

by raccodactyl



Series: Good Thing [7]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, I dont really know how to tag this chapter, M/M, as in it is a big part of the plot, but not pointless filler, kind of filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccodactyl/pseuds/raccodactyl
Summary: You spend your last day at camp, spending time with those close before it was inevitably time to move on.





	Leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update!!! Also I can never be bothered to actually sit down and properly edit these things so probably typo-ridden as always

“So where we storin’ this thing,” you said as you pat the large, wooden wagon.

 

“Far enough away from camp so no one will notice but far enough for lugging our stuff to not be a bitch,” he responded as he fed the large work horses.

 

Tonight was the night you and the Marstons were going to finally be leaving the camp and it was everything you could hope for. You and Arthur had a lovely home that you couldn’t wait to make your own and now your best friends would be living next door. It was going to be hard to say goodbye to the people you had grown so close to, but you needed to do what was in your best interest. Loyalty wasn’t worth having your life cut short and Arthur agreed with that. 

 

“How are you feeling,” you asked as you approached him. 

 

“I’m good,” he nodded. “Look at us getting all domesticated.”

 

“You’ll always be my outlaw,” you smiled. “Can never get the wild out of you.”

 

You got on your horses and made your way back to camp. It was a pretty decent ways from camp but nothing you couldn’t manage considering you’d only be carrying a trunk or two each. You couldn’t risk someone stumbling on the little wagon so this was well worth it. 

 

You took your time with everybody today, playing dominoes and poker with folks around camp and spending time with some of them individually. You did more than your share of chores and just tried your best to make sure that your last day around these lovely people would be a good one.

 

Arthur approached you later in the day, pulling you off to a quiet corner of the camp, “You alright?”

 

“Yeah,” he nodded, “I just- I think I want to tell Hosea we’re leaving. Face-to-face I mean, and I didn’t want to do that without you being there. I just think he deserves to know and no one will get through to Dutch in the end like he can.”

 

“He deserves to know,” you agreed. “Why don’t you go get him and we’ll meet in the saloon in Valentine. I’ll get us a booth.”

 

“You’re a smart one,” he smiled. “You’re sure you don’t want to just do it here?”

 

“I’m sure. I’ll see you in a little bit.”

 

He ruffled your hair and gave a quick peck to your forehead, “See you in a little bit.”

 

You walked to the hitching posts and Arthur towards Hosea’s tent. You hopped on your horse and rode fast into the little cattle town, enjoying the silence and bonding time with your horse. You slowed as you looked over the familiar streets. It wasn’t worlds away from where you’d be, but it was far enough away to feel a bit sad entering it. It was a good sad and Valentine wasn’t much of a town anyway, but you had plenty of good memories here nonetheless. Just another town to leave behind is all. 

 

You pushed through the little shutters and ordered yourself a drink before sitting down in a booth in the corner. You waited for the two men and not 5 minutes passed before they pushed in as well. You gave them a quick wave and they each bought a beer before coming to sit down, Hosea sitting across from you and Arthur. 

 

Arthur set his hat on the table and Hosea did as well before taking a sip of his drink, “Now what’s this news Arthur has been telling me about?”

 

“You wanna do the honors,” you asked, turning to Arthur. 

 

“Sure,” he said, taking a moment to collect himself. He took in a deep breath before laying it out, “We’re leavin’.”

 

A smile came over Hosea’s face and he let out a little chuckle before taking another swig of his beer, “My boy, I figured you were.”

 

“You’re not upset, are you,” you said back quickly.

 

“Not at all,” he smiled. “No, I just had a feeling. The two of you have really been busting your asses, and no offense, Arthur, but you’re not the type do that without a motive.”

 

“You still got it, old man,” Arthur laughed. 

 

“I hope the two of you make it work, I really do. It’s hard getting out of the life and far too easy to slip back into. I know I’ve told you the stories of me and Bessie. You’ve both got good heads on your shoulders and I trust you know what you’re doing.”

 

The three of you continued to joke around over a few drinks. Hosea seemed happy and hopeful and it was bittersweet. He kept repeating how proud he was of Arthur for finding what was right for him and what a fine man he had grown into. He didn’t fail to sing your praises either. 

 

You pat Arthur’s shoulder, “I need to go grab something from the store. I’ll meet you back outside.” You flashed him a wink and he gave you a little smile. 

 

You exited the table and let them have their little moment. You walked over to the store and grabbed some provisions and restocked on ammo. You grabbed a few packs of cigarettes and a bottle of brandy and a gift for Hosea and made your way outside. 

 

You looked over to see the two men standing on the side of the saloon, holding each other in a tight embrace before pulling away. Hosea put his hands on Arthur’s shoulders, clearly saying something you couldn’t make out. Arthur nodded as he spoke, a sad but hopeful look on his face. They hugged once again before pulling apart. 

 

You waited a moment before walking over to where they stood and pulled the newly bought items out for Hosea. 

 

“Just a little parting gift,” you smiled as you handed them over. 

 

“That’s kind of you, Y/N,” he said with a smile.

 

He tucked the items away before opening his arms up for a hug you gladly accepted. He began to whisper in your ear, “Meet me at the edge of camp when we get back.”

 

You nodded as you pulled away. Arthur placed a gentle hand on your back, just a sign he was there. Hosea lit a cigarette before mounting his horse and the two of you followed his lead, making more casual conversation on the short ride back. 

 

You hitched your horses and Arthur sat down at the poker table. Hosea shot you a look and you followed him off to the cliffside that overlooked New Hanover. You sat down on one of the rocks and looked out, him taking a seat to your left. 

 

“Hope I didn’t scare ya by asking you to talk with me,” he said as he lit his cigarette, “I just wanted to share some things.”

 

“Never,” you smiled, “I always enjoy our talks.”

 

“Ah you with your unfaltering flattery,” he teased before getting more serious. “I just wanted to let you know how much you’ve done for Arthur. My boy, he’s always seemed to attract the wrong time of people and I mean it when I say that I couldn’t have hand-picked someone better for my boy than you. I’ve watched him grow up, known him longer than his real parents did, so, of course, you can expect that fatherly form of protection.”

 

“I hope I’ve lived up to what you want for him. You’ve raised an amazing man and I can only hope to treat him half as well as he deserves.”

 

“You’ve done far more than that, son. He’s grown more in the months you’ve been with him than he has in the past ten years. The main reason I wanted to talk to you is to tell you just how thankful I am for getting him into the place he is. You care for him in a way no else can and you seem to have brought out a whole new, wonderful side to him that not even I’ve seen before.”

 

You smiled to yourself, at a loss for words. You went to try to think of something before he continued on. 

 

“You know he talks about you all the time.”

 

You were surprised, Arthur wasn’t much of a talker and sure, you were a big part of his life but he was never the type to get vulnerable with other people besides you. _ I guess Hosea is an exclusion from that _ , you thought to yourself. “Does he now?”

 

“Can never talk to him without bringing you up. You’ve got the toughest, meanest, and most intimidating of us all wrapped around your finger,” he chuckled. “He’s painted quite the picture of you, Y/N.”

 

“He talk about how he’s feeling about all this?”

 

“He’s not sad about it if that’s what you’re worried about,” he smiled. “Only full of hope. Couldn’t stop going on about how excited he is to not only have a home, but know that you’re in it.”

 

You smiled to yourself once again and Hosea put his arm lightly around your shoulders, “I’ll miss seeing the two of you around here, but rest assured knowing I’m nothing but ecstatic about you leaving.”

 

“I’m gonna miss it a bit. There are lovely people here. And please, Hosea, know you’re welcome to visit any time.”

 

“I’ll be sure to. Near Annesburg, right?”

 

“Just a bit east,” you nodded.

 

“Best get back to the group,” he said before getting up. 

 

“Thank you for everything,” you said before he pulled you into a quick hug once again. 

 

“One more thing. You going by Morgan now?”

 

“Sort of,” you shrugged, “Nothing too official but we’re married everywhere but in the eyes of God,” you joked. 

 

“It suits you.”

 

The two of you walked back to the main group and parted ways. The sun was going to be setting soon so you took your time with each of the people in the camp, enjoying one last bowl of Pearson’s stew and one last out-of-tune rendition of the Ring Dang Doo. Abigail was sitting with Arthur at the table in his tent. He had a pencil and paper in hand and you could tell he was transcribing letters for her.

 

You had one last dance with Mary-Beth and one last beer with beer with Karen. One more game of dominoes with Tilly and witnessed one last breakdown of poor old Reverend. You sat through one last exaggerated story from Bill and one last little song from Javier’s guitar. One last bathing lecture from Susan and one last shitty joke from Sean. One last poker game with the boys, one last argument between Dutch and Molly. One last, one last, one last.

 

You sat with Arthur in your tent as he continued to scribble down letters to Sadie, Charles, Lenny, and Dutch. You could tell things were really starting to set in for him as his movements got more tense with the final letter to Dutch. Dutch wouldn’t take well to you folks leaving, especially since you were taking the Marstons with you, but that couldn’t halt the fact that you needed to get out in order to make something of yourselves. He folded and addressed each letter and set them on the bedside table before looking at you with a sad smile. 

 

“You okay,” you asked as you took his hand in yours. 

 

“More than okay,” he said before pressing a kiss to your palm and nuzzling into it lightly. 

 

Camp had gone quiet now and it was time to tidy things up. You tucked away your things into your clothing trunk, only taking the bare minimum. Arthur took down the old photos of his parents and wrapped them in old shirts to keep them safe. He took an extra moment to look at the one of him, Dutch, and Hosea, a look of nostalgia washing over him. You put a light hand on his back, pulling him out of his trance.

 

“I’m gonna go check on John while you finish up here,” you said as he packed up his pillows and blankets between the two trunks. 

 

“Make sure you stay quiet,” he nodded. 

 

You pecked his cheek before quietly walking over to the dimly lit Marston tent. You brushed lightly against the canvas, asking a “may I come in” before Abigail lifted the flap and ushered you inside. Little Jack was asleep on the bed and John was stuffing as much as he could into his case. 

 

“You folks almost ready,” you asked in a hushed tone.

 

“Just about,” John said before closing up the trunk. “Everyone asleep?”

 

“Yeah, I made sure of it.”

 

“Who’s keeping watch?”

 

“Charles, but we aren’t leaving that way.”

 

“How about you, Mrs. Marston?”

 

“I’m so excited,” she said with a bright grin, “I can’t thank you and Arthur enough.”

 

“It’s no problem, Abigail.”

 

Abigail gave one more look around the little tent, making sure she had packed up all of Jack’s favorite books and his special toys into his little box before going over to the bed and woke him up gently. 

 

John made sure he was properly awake before putting the boy on his shoulders, instructing him to hang on tight while he carried the trunk out of the tent. Abigail took the lightest of the boxes and you met back up outside of Arthur’s tent. 

 

“All ready,” Arthur asked. 

 

“Absolutely,” Abigail answered happily. 

 

“Let’s get on then.”

 

You looked over the quiet camp once more, a bittersweet feeling it was. You picked up your box before following Arthur out towards where you stowed the wagon. It was a hard walk with the amount of weight you were carrying, but it was a one-trip operation. You got everything loaded and fed the workhorses before calling your own. Your’s and Arthur’s horses came trotting towards your position and Old Boy came in tow. You saddled up and had the other horses follow you as John and Arthur took the reigns while Abigail and Jack rode in the back of the wagon. 

 

It was a long ride up to your new home, quiet in the dead of night, but it was a ride full of hope and just a touch of sadness. It was hard leaving these people behind, but it was better knowing where you were going. This was the start of a new chapter and a good chapter you knew it would be. 


End file.
